Project A
|Story Romaji Title = Purojekuto Ē |Chapter = 123 |RHS Link = http://manga.redhawkscans.com/reader/read/the_world_god_only_knows/en/0/123 |Arc = Old Conquest Arc |Volume = Volume 13 |Previous Chapter = The World the Lil' Devil Only Knows |Next Chapter = Loverary |Adopted = Anime Episode 29.0}} Project A is the 123 . chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Finally...Keima has confessed his love to Chihiro. Haqua sees that Keima were been using the same text as by Ayumi. Keima thinks that he should go on to the next text even that it is embarrassing. Chihiro laughs him out because he were using a serious face. Keima comes closer and Chihiro warns him to back off and runs away. Haqua then came down and asking how it go between he and Chihiro, Keima tells her that Chihiro is still mad and that it wasn't too bad. Haqua sees that it is fortunate. Haqua then ask Keima what he's going to do next and grind on his feet. Keima then tells that she doesn't need to worry because he conquered as many as 83 girls simultaneously, but Haqua didn't ask for that and were been again mad at Keima. Haqua were been asking Keima if he also going to use the same text of confession to the other three girls he conquered. Keima tells her that he's still going on the same text and Haqua were been angry again while than that Keima tells her that there are already 2 days gone in order to find the goddess. Haqua then becomes calm and understand that Keima is confessing again to the three girls in order to restore the power of the goddess and were been telling him why he have to kiss the conquered girls again. Keima then tells her that Diana told him once that he kiss the girls that has a goddess in their body the power of them will overflow and will become visible, but Keima also tells that Diana probably told him that without thinking and that she has a point about what she had told Keima what to do to an girl that has a goddess inside. Keima is telling Haqua more about what happens to make the goddess appear, which he were been telling thanks all about the rumor between him and Kanon the spirits in the girls who remembered him will have dropped and if he kiss them now it will only stir confusion, but however if Keima kiss them after overcoming the current state of affair it would make a huge difference. Haqua doesn't understand that and Keima were been telling that it all happens in dating simulation games. Keima then tells further a kiss after overcoming anger or misunderstanding is a real true ending. Haqua then tells him that he's all doing that at once. Keima then tells once that they attains true love that it wouldn't be strange that all goddess will revive. Haqua were been making fun of it and tells Keima that the goddess will kill him after that they finds out that he were been five-timing them, Keima denies that joke and tells her that someone must going to restore the goddess power or else the Weiss will be unstoppable and he tells that it is better to do it fast. After school, Haqua, disguised as Elsie, calls for Chihiro to take a look at her instruments. Haqua then recalls what Keima had told her that she must return with either Ayumi or Chihiro, and that the two must not meet each other. Chihiro confused with Elsie's attitude but agrees to go with her. Haqua thinks that this is Keima's lowest and most wicked plan, as Chihiro asks if she wants some cake. Keima is seen thinking in front of the astronomy club room getting ready to check on Tsukiyo. Before Keima can reach for the door, the door opens and he is shocked to see Luna at the door. Keima then sees Tsukiyo talking to Luna about the moon. Keima notes mentally that Tsukiyo is small as always and starts confessing. Tsukiyo does not seem to remember him and goes to the rooftop. Keima talks further about what happened between him and Kanon. Tsukiyo claims she does not know what he is talking about and asks who is Kanon. Keima is disappointed and decides to sit next to her and asks her rhetorically if she is angry with him about the rumor between him and Kanon. Tsukiyo screams at Keima that he should not be on the carpet and tells him that the inside of the carpet is a separate world. Keima says that he has seen her stop using the carpet, but she is using it again. Keima moves closer to Tsukiyo and collides with Tsukiyo's telescope. Keima sees Ayumi and hides with Tsukiyo using the carpet. Ayumi walks by blushing and keeps saying that it is ridiculous. Keima says things will become complicated if this love triangle becomes a love square. Tsukiyo became furious and yells at Keima that she never want to see him again. Ayumi comes closer and Keima pretends to be a ghost using the carpet and scares Ayumi away. As Keima runs off, he thinks that Tsukiyo is the gray area in his theory of girls having a goddess. Keima runs to the library where Shiori will finally make her appearance. Trivia * In the magazine version this chapter was titled Profect A. References Category:Summary